


The Roboticist and his “Loving” Creation

by TheAlmightyTema



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sci-Fi, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyTema/pseuds/TheAlmightyTema
Summary: An idea I have been thinking about today, where England is a roboticist trying to create the first functional and independent android life, with his own inner motives. I wrote a rough idea for it, might turn it into some sort of thing one day maybe not.





	The Roboticist and his “Loving” Creation

_**“Arthur, I love you."** _

 The words rung in his ears and nearly stopped his heart in shock, his eyes whipping back to the source. Those cool blue eyes looked back to him, calm in his resolve and in his words. N1 was not his first prototype that he had created toward his goal, he had long lost count of how many were in pieces, dismantled and deactivated in a storage room on the lower floors. N1 had come the furthest yet, absorbing information like a sponge, getting better and and better in his movements. 

Right now he was leaned at an angle, attached to many cables as Arthur preformed another system update. He slowly sat his pen down.

 "Don’t say that.” Arthur said harshly, removing his glasses and glancing toward him before looking away. He couldn’t be stern when he had that face. 

 "But why not? Isn’t this my objective?“ the android asked, his head tilted a bit to the side in confusion. 

 "Your objective is to function and be the first fully functional and operational human android.” he said, like he had tried to tell himself for the last few months. 

“…” There was silence for a moment before the android spoke up again. “Pardon for my intrusion, but I have been researching my project files and reading my case files.”

Arthur’s entire body tensed, ** _how in the hell had N1 accessed that_** _ **!?**_

_“How—"_

 "I noticed that my appearance and programmed personality you have given me are how many often have described your late husband. We even have the same name. I have seen your writings, and even if you do not wish to acknowledge this.” N1 cut him off once again, his cerulean eyes locked onto the Englishman, who had turned in surprise to being cut off, trying not to lose himself. He had never seen N1 do that before. 

And the look in his eyes… almost seemed  _ **alive.**_

 "I know I will never be Francis, I know that I may only be a mere replacement… but if you were to allow me, I am more than willing to try to be a different Francis to you.“ he stated. Arthur stunned into silence, staring at the android. He made no action to back down, waiting for any sort of response from the Englishman. 

Arthur slowly sunk his head into his hands, the room was plunged into silence for minutes on end before a soft voice echoed as Arthur turned back to his clipboard. 

 ”…. N1, please go into hibernation mode so you can charge.“ The android’s eyes turned toward the ground, the light in them almost gone, they almost seemed darker. He leaned back again, closing his eyes. 

 ” _As you wish_.“ an airy response met the Englishman as his form began to shake and shiver, the silence and mechanic ambiance overwhelming him as teardrops began to stain the clipboard.


End file.
